AsunderTale
by Wakerwalk
Summary: AsunderTale is a story of a fixed universe of UnderTale (Assuming that UnderTale was broken in the first place). This universe was made from every other Undertale AU, but follows the general story of UnderTale.
1. Chapter 1

AsunderTale 1

This is the UnderTale universe made to be just right...

Long ago, a war between humans and monsters ensued. Humans were easily far stronger. As they researched magic, they had their seven most skilled seal away the monsters. Humans were never meant to weild magic on their own. They had built eight devices called, "Monster Hearts" to make this possible. The first was simply a prototype, as had negative effects on the one who used it. This person was overwhelmed with "Crimson Charisma". The problem was that they didn't know how to maintain this broken Crimson Charisma. They decided to allow themselves to be used by a special hidden group who tested the extents of the Soul. The Crimson Charisma of this person was far too broken. It quickly dissolved into Noir Hate. They became so hated and hateful that a scientist killed them. Much later, this person's Daughter was born... Chara. Chara seemed to be able to generate a well of Crimson Charisma. Only the scientists knew how powerful Crimson Charisma was. Chara even held a grudge against humanity. Not willing to take the risk, Chara was sent to MT. Ebott. While there, Chara eventually tripped and fell into the depths of the mountain. They landed on a bed of golden flowers. Even the magic was strong enough to keep this from being fatal... although Chara did suffer a head injury.

Asriel: ...Are... Are you hurt?

Chara: ...

Asriel: What's your name?

Chara was so confused. They can barely even think right. They sat up... and did nothing else. Asriel picked up Chara's belongings that had dropped with her. This included a knife with her name engraved on it.

Asriel: Chara? That's a nice name. My name's Asriel.

Asriel helped Chara get up and quickly brought her home.

Asriel: Mom! Dad! I found this girl collapsed!

Toriel and Asgore quickly ran in.

Toriel: Honey, go get Dr. Gaster!

Asgore: R-right.

Asgore quickly ran off. He eventually arrived at Gaster's office.

Gaster: Asgore! It's good to see you. Sans, do you have those blueprints?

Sans: Here you go.

Asgore: Ga-

Gaster: Papyrus, go get some coffee for our guest.

Papyrus: Yes sir!

Asgore: Gaster, you need-

Gaster: Alphys, please bring me your altered notes.

Alphys: Wh-what?

Gaster: Alphys, I know you're very bright. Your documents hold things I never even considered.

Alphys: I'm just an intern...

Gaster: Yes. You are.

Things are always this hectic here. At least Asgore knew a way to get Gaster's attention.

Asgore: I found a human.

The whole place went silent.

Gaster: ...R-really?

Asgore: Yes, I have. The human's injured.

Gaster immediately grabbed some extra equipment and followed Asgore back. It was a short walk to Home.

Toriel: Asriel, please, just go stay in your room.

Asriel: But I want to know what that red stuff is.

Toriel: Asriel, please.

Asriel: Are they a boy or a girl?

Toriel: I... I can't actually tell... B-but just stay in your room for a bit.

Toriel eventually succeeded in getting Asriel to wait.

Gaster: Amazing... So this is how the humans look... Their soul is just as powerful as those mages. As for the injury, I'll need some time to see what could be used for such a deadly blow.

Toriel: Will they last that long?

Gaster: I have a good feeling that they will. Their soul is simply Crimson Charisma. It's a very dark red. It almost feels like they know that they're meant to be part of something greater. If we're lucky, this might even be pure soul energy instead of blood.

Toriel: Lets hope so...

A few days later...

Toriel: ...Wh-what?!

Gaster: Your fire magic-

Toriel: I know what you said, but that isn't possible! All these flames have ever done is hurt others!

Asgore: There was that one time, though.

Toriel: Th-that? That was some kind of mistake...

Gaster: Do you know how to heal others?

Asgore: During the war, there was a human with a green soul.

Gaster: Hmmm... Oh! Green is likely Jade Kindness.

Toriel: That human... During the fight, they healed humans AND monsters. I remember that her superior even approached her and convinced her to let the monsters die. Even then, she'd still use her abilities to make sure monsters died painlessly. Near the end of the war, I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone because I thought of her too much. Then... I saw that someone had injured her in our few days after the war. I stood there and kept her company as she faded. When a human attacked me, my fire magic turned green and healed her instead. She convinced the other human to leave me be.

Gaster: Perfect. This should be easy for you.

Toriel: It was just a mistake.

Asgore: If that was just a mistake, then you can do even better on purpose.

Asriel: ...Um... mom...

Toriel: Asriel, I thought-... why are you crying?

Asriel: The human had this weird book with them... Please, lets give them a home... Their dad was killed by humans... It keeps saying things about how much they miss him...

Toriel: ...It should be easy. It'll be easy to give her a home here.

Asgore: Toriel, at least try.

Toriel: ...Everything's worth an attempt, I suppose.

Toriel held her hands out. Her green flames healed Chara.

Gaster: Perfect. They're mind is still a bit fragile, so it'll take a few weeks before they can start talking again.

Asgore: Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

AsunderTale 2

Asriel: Hey Chara.

Chara: ...What is it, Asriel?

Asriel: Mom and Dad want to take a group picture.

Chara: ...

Chara got back to work carving wooden things with her knife.

Asriel: Don't you think that we should get you some new clothes?

Chara: Why?

Asriel: For the photo.

Chara: ...Oh. I'm in not going to be in it.

Asriel: What? Why not?

Chara: Why would I?

Asriel: Because you're part of our family now too.

Chara: ...Fine. You're royalty. If I have to live with you, then it'll make things easier if everybody thinks of me as part of this family.

Asriel: Great! What kind of striped shirt should we get you?

Chara: Red.

Asriel: But what'll the second color be?

Chara: Red.

Asriel: Um... That'll look a little bit weird.

Chara: Green and yellow. Like-

Asriel: A flower?

Chara: Like vomit.

Asriel: Eeew... Um... You should also get a haircut.

Chara: Yeah. I should also have my own room.

Asriel: Um... Chara? None of us can see your face... You even hid your mouth with a scarf.

Chara: Good thing too. My face is scary.

Asriel: No it's not!

Chara: I can tell that you're lying because you've never even seen my face.

Asriel: W-well-

Chara: ...Asriel. You mean well. You should know something. Certain humans are born cursed.

Asriel: What do you mean?

Chara: ...I guess I'll just show you.

Chara moved her hair out of her face and took off her scarf.

Asriel: Oh! You look really nice!

Chara looked in a nearby mirror.

Chara: Wh-what the...

To Chara's surprise, her face was normal.

Chara: ...Fine. I'll get a haircut.

A few days after the picture was taken, Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus are visiting.

Gaster: Thanks, Asgore.

Asgore: What happened?

Gaster: I was building a machine to help Chara adjust to living here better. I made the wrong one. I tailored it to Scarlet Determination instead of Crimson Charisma. One wrong thing and it all blows up...

Asriel: Come on, Chara! You said you were good at making scary faces!

Chara: I'm not doing it.

Papyrus: Human, I think that you will do a wonderful job!

Chara: ...

Asriel: Show us your scary face!

Chara: FINE!

Asgore: What was that supposed to do?

Gaster: Human soul energies are very volatile. It disfigures them sometimes.

Asriel: Ahhhhh!

Everybody looked over the moment they heard Asriel scream. Chara's face is literally melting.

Asriel: ...Heh... Haha!

Chara: ...Is... Is this some kind of sick joke?

Gaster: ...it's a good thing he left the lens cap on.

Chara: Lens... I'm not doing it again!

Asriel: Come on! Quit tricking me!

Sans: Wow. Was your dad a moldsmal?

Chara's face returned to normal. A sadistic smile appeared on her face as she started crying. She immediately got her knife out.

Chara: ...Hey. Here's a joke for you. How do the weeds feel when you cut them out of a garden?

Sans: ...

Chara: Nothing. Nothing at all. Here, I'll show you!

Asriel: Chara, not again!

Asriel threw his hands forward. A burst of fire slammed into Chara. Her face was horribly burnt. Just like with her "scary face", her face melted back into its normal position.

Chara: You... Asriel... You did it!

Asriel: I... uh...

Chara: You actually did it. I knew those lessons would pay off!

Asriel: Oh! You're right! I did it!

Gaster: ...Did.. What just...

Asgore: Asriel? When did you learn fire magic?

Toriel and Asgore both knew that this would be the worst time to try to confiscate the knife. Since nobody was actually hurt, they had no choice but to let this slide.

Asriel: Chara's been teaching me.

Toriel: Chara, how did you teach that to Asriel?

Chara: Monsters have magic. Humans have studied the mind for years. Mom would always hire people to come talk to me about my mind anyway. It was really easy to teach him once he told me how he did it.

Sans: What can you teach me?

Chara: Nothing. You obviously wouldn't learn.

Gaster: I should've told him how to act around girls.

Toriel: (...Why does Sans keep staring at me...?)

A few months later...

Asriel: Chara, what's that stuff you keep eating?

Chara: It's just chocolate. Monsters hate chocolate. A lot of monsters don't seem to know this. If you find any, just give it to me.

Asriel: Sure. Do you know much about desserts?

Chara: Yeah. Why?

Asriel: We should make a pie for dad.

Chara: Sure. Practice doesn't hurt.

Asriel: ...Chara, why are you so strong?

Chara: ...It's because I'm Princess Chara. I'm going to guide monsters to freedom one day. If everyone else is weak, then it's easy to be strong.

Asriel: Not everyone's weak. Mom and Dad are super strong. So is Sans.

Chara: You think that Sans is strong? Please. It's like a video game. Once you figure out what he's going to do, he's just an annoyance.

Asriel: Sure...

Asgore: Asriel. Chara. Come with me. Gaster has something to show us.

They were quickly interrupted when a young girl jumped through the window.

Undyne: Fight me, Asgore! I'll be the strongest!

Asgore: Um... Who are you?

Undyne: I'm Undyne!

Asgore: Oh! You're the one that he trained...

Undyne: Fight me, Asgore!

Asgore knew that this would be simple. He just needed to make the little girl FEEL strong.

Asgore: Alright. I'll fight you.

Chara burst into laughter.

Asriel: (I'm starting to get what Mom meant. She acts a little bit different, but everyone is. Everyone's unique in their own way...)

Chara: Asgore. Don't forget your spear. *whispers* Asriel. Go tell Mom that this isn't real.

Asriel: Alright.

Asgore: Um... A-alright.

Chara: Remember, Dad. Your fire magic's better when you take deep breaths.

Asgore: (I have to use this stuff now... She's doing this on purpose... But I never knew that about fire magic. I should keep that in mind.)

Chara: You know what? Lets have her fight Asriel. She's not ready to fight you, yet.

Undyne: I'll beat all of you!

Asriel: I'm back.

Chara: Asriel, fight the girl. Without fire magic.

Asriel: Wh-what?

Asgore: Chara, why-

Undyne: Spear of justice!

Undyne immediately jumped at Asriel. The combined ineptitude of these two made this look pitiful in the most adorable way possible. Toriel would've stopped them, but this was too cute. She had to film it.

Yet later still...

Asriel: Alright. I'll go give the pie to dad. Can you go distract mom?

Chara: Sure.

Chara immediately dumped out her backpack. Most of it is books.

Asriel: ...Why do you have so many books?

Chara: These books are from the surface. I'll give her the one I never really liked much.

Asriel: That doesn't really answer my question..."How To Dress Wounds"... "How To Purposely Induce An Out Of Body Experience"... "Snail Facts"?

Chara: That one.

Chara quickly grabbed the book about snail facts and ran over to Toriel. Meanwhile, Asriel brought the pie to Asgore.

Asgore: A pie? Thank you!

Asriel: Chara and I both made it. It had milk, sugar, cups of butter-

Asgore: We still have butter? I thought we were out.

Asriel: ...Oh! I thought that meant buttercups.

Asgore: ...Asriel, please go get your mother.

Asriel: Sure.

Asriel ran over to bring Toriel. Chara came too.

Toriel: ...What?! Why did you two do that?!

Chara: Hahaha! Seriously, Asriel? Buttercups?

Asriel: I thought it was like that thing about seperating eggs...

Chara: Wow. That's hilarious.

Toriel: ...It's a good thing I've been practicing and teaching healing magic... We probably shouldn't have let these start growing in the kingdom.

Asriel: Why? What happened?

Toriel: Buttercups are poisonous to humans. It makes them very sick. Monsters are very fragile, so it's even worse for us.

Asriel: I-is dad going to die?!

Toriel: No. He'll just need some time to recover.

Later...

Asriel: Like this?

Chara: No no no! Holding the knife like that is too dangerous. You have enough finesse to dual-weild one day, but this is a bit excessive.

Asriel: ...Does this have to do with me making you smile again?

Chara: What? No. I have a plan for us to free everyone.

Asriel: What?

Chara: You heard me. Listen. The monsters are all trapped underground. The humans have much more space than we do. This place will be full one day. We need to set everyone free. Here's my idea. I'm going to let you take my soul. You'll use it to cross the barrier. After that, all we have to do is collect six human souls and break the barrier.

Asriel: Y... You're going to die... I don't like this idea, Chara.

Chara: Don't be scared... Are you crying already?

Asriel: Wh... what? N-no, I'm not... Big kids don't cry. You're right.

Chara: Well... nevermind. You can't do it anyway. You'd wimp out too soon.

Asriel: No! I'd never doubt you, Chara! Never! Lets free everyone! I'll go get the flowers.

Chara: Not right now!


End file.
